ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Chandni Leave the House
Will Chandni Leave the House is the 48th episode of the show and is aired on 6 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni recalling doctor’s words and holding Advay. Advay wakes up and asks what happened. She says nothing, you fainted. He says what’s there to cry. She asks him to silently rest, it won’t be good if he gets down the bed. He says have to go home. She asks are you a little kid. He says I don’t need your permission and gets leaving. Pooja tells Nani about Adi’s jokes. Nani says like mum like son, where are Advay and Chandni. Pooja says they are not at home. Nani says even if they were at home, how would I see them. Pooja laughs and says dark humor, maybe they went out. Advay asks Chandni not to tell anyone at home that he has gone to hospital. He asks her to wait. He enters the house. Adi hugs him. Chandni looks on and thinks Advay would be so hurt, but he is not letting Adi know his pain. Advay gets her slippers and says I will answer if anyone asks anything. She holds him. He says I don’t have habit to take support. He asks her to come. Nani says you have come, where did you go. Advay says Chandni wanted to see beach. Murli says so my brain was finding where did grey car go. Advay thinks where did the car go, we came by taxi. Adi asks Chandni to go and change Advay’s clothes. Pooja asks him to be quiet. Adi asks Chandni to change his clothes. Chandni sees the stitches mark on his stomach. She asks what’s this. Adi jokes and then says my operation happened, its those marks. Pooja and Adi joke and laugh. Maasi comes there and ties a Mauli thread to Adi’s wrist. She says its 6 months today. Pooja says yes, its 6 months. Chandni asks what. Pooja says Adi’s both kidneys failed and an unknown donor came as angel and donated his kidney, operation happened six months before. Chandni gets shocked and recalls doctor and Advay’s words. Pooja says I wish I get that donor anywhere, I will hold his feet, he returned my Adi to me. She hugs Adi. Murli comes to Advay and asks him to come out fast. Advay sees his car damaged, towed and brought home. He asks what happened. Constable says leave the car, its good your life got saved, I met your wife in morning, she will earn good deeds, everyone was thinking of Lord just because of her driving, she didn’t know driving and even then she has driven the car to save your life, you are lucky, don’t get angry on her, what if car broke, you got saved. Chandni walks in corridor and recalls Pooja’s words. She thinks Advay is monster for me but becomes angel for other, he gives me pain but makes others’ pain away, he donated kidney for Adi and didn’t tell anyone, he is bad, badder and baddest, and also good, better and best, I don’t know what’s this man. Advay thinks Chandni has driven the car to save my life, I did a lot for her, even then she saved me, what’s this girl. Nani asks the men to play dhol loud. Maasi and everyone come. Murli and Adi dance. Murli sees Advay and says sorry. Adi says I danced hearing dhol. Advay asks what’s all this. Nani says dhol, what else few people get this happiness, of getting grandson’s wife, its my day for me, its Chandni’s first rasoi, so I will celebrate, you can make upset face and stand if you want. Pooja asks will you get upset for this also. Adi gossips. They all dance. Adi unites Advay and Chandni’s hands. Advay says first rasoi, exciting right. Chandni asks what are you going to do now. He says nothing, you will do everything, then you will leave this house yourself. Pooja shows kitchen to Chandni. She says there is everything here, make anything you want, start now. Maasi looks on. Pooja goes. Maasi asks Advay what’s going on, first mu dikhai and now first rasoi, you looked happy dancing with her, if this goes on, we will be celebrating her godh bharai soon. He says nothing like that, Chandni will be leaving house on her own, she will do everything herself. Chandni asks Nani about dishes. Nani asks her to cook Advay’s fav food and find out about him. Chandni asks Pooja what does Advay like in food.. Pooja jokes and asks her to ask Advay. Chandni thinks its not easy to ask him, he will give confusing answer. She asks Maasi what does Advay like in food. Maasi goes. Advay asks Chandni to ask him, none will tell her anything. Chandni asks him his choice. He says honestly, I don’t give a damn. She says you have to say, its my first rasoi. He says how desperate katto gilheri. She says I m not desperate, and I m not katto gilheri. He asks why are you eager to do this rasam. She says I m doing this for Nani, I don’t refuse to elders. He says even I m elder too, I asked you to leave house, your values are fake. She says you just start waste talk, I don’t know why are you saying this. He says that’s your problem. She says my problem is to know what to cook, tell me. He asks her to make anything, she can cook even Karela ka halwa, I don’t care. He goes. She says Dev used to say this, how did Advay say this. Maasi asks Chandni did she not start cooking. Chandni says I didn’t know what to cook. Maasi says make anything, don’t put mushrooms in any dish, Adi has allergy, we had to take him ICU once. Chandni says I will be careful, mushroom won’t be there in any dish. Maasi goes. Precap: Advay asks Nani how can she do this knowing what they did with their family, she still wants to accept Chandni. She asks him how will he move on. He says I m thinking of ahead. He asks Chandni to put mushrooms and threatens her about Indrani. Chandni says I can’t do this, if Adi eats these mushrooms by mistake then….. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 48 References Episode 48 Guide